The Return to Hyrule
by EvilDestroyer
Summary: When Link returns from saving Termina he expects to see everyone happy and cheering but instead he gets attacked by his friends. Who's the one behind it? Read the story and find out.
1. The Forgotten Hero

Chapter 1

The Forgotten Hero

A young hero with a Green Tunic caked with blood (unknown who's blood it is) and almost too small for him, he had the Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield strapped to his back, his hat was missing and he looked like he hadn't slept in months. The young man was about 19 years old who looked like he didn't want to be bothered when he reached one of the entrances to the Kokiri Forest. The man took a deep breath and took a running jump to the bottom into a roll to prevent himself from injury and continued to walk through the forest when he sensed something behind him. Something was thrown at the boy but he managed to catch before it hit him in the head. "It would be wise for you if you didn't throw rocks at me" The man advised. "Why would I listen to a stranger like you! I've never seen you around here. So it would be wise for you to get your butt out of here while you still have the chance!" the Kokiri said throwing another rock. "I warned you" the man said dropping the rock to catch the rock flying toward him and he threw it back knocking the kid unconscious. "I told you leave me alone Mido but I guess you're to stupid to realize that!" the man yelled. Suddenly the rest of the Kokiri came out with Slingshots, Deku Sticks, Kokiri Swords and Deku Shields. "I don't remember getting this kind of welcoming when I used to come through here" the boy said. "That voice, could it be....Link?" a female voice asked. "Saria?" the man asked. "Link?" the fully green girl asked.

The two ran to each other and hugged each other closely until Link could feel his face turn red and the two released themselves from their hug. "I missed you Link" Saria said. "I did too Saria" Link said. Link began to walk toward his Tree House when the ground began to erupt. Link waited cautiously and what came out of the ground made Link mad. Stalfoes were coming out of the ground so Link took out his Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield and charged toward the Stalfoes but was thrown back with a deep cut on his sword arm. "These Stalfoes aren't normal. Huh? What's that on their forehead?" Link asked when he noticed an emblem that had what looked like the Triforce of Power on it and that made Link shudder but he got up, took out his Hero's Bow, strung a Light Arrow, and fired killing the Stalfoes and leaving behind Purple Rupees (50). Link put his Bow away and walked over to collect the money. "Well that should do for my victory" Link said. "Not quite" Saria said. Saria walked over to Link and kissed him on the cheek making both of them blush.

That night Link was rolling around in his sleep making noises and mumbling words between the evil laughs when he finally managed to wake up but he still heard the evil laughs echoing through his house. Link scanned the room until he noticed two red eyes staring at him. "You!" Link yelled rolling out of bed to grab the Gilded Sword and the Mirror Shield. "So you do remember after all. Well since your little fairy friend isn't here to help you it looks like I can finally get my revenge on you for trapping me in the Water Temple!" Dark Link said. "Well it looks like you'll never get your revenge!" Link yelled charging toward Dark Link. But Dark Link vanished. "I'm not going to fight you yet. Oh forgotten hero" Dark Link said. Link cringed at the word. Put his sword and shield beside his bed and went to sleep.

The next day Link went to go see Darunia up in Death Mountain. When he reached Goron City all of the Gorons turned to see who the intruder was and charged toward Link. Link quickly dodged the Gorons but didn't have time to dodge Darunia's attack. "Leave now unless you want to die here!" Darunia warned. "Darunia it's me Link!" Link said showing Darunia the Goron Bracelet. "Oh it's you brother! I'm terribly sorry about that I thought you're one of Ganondorf's men trying to take the races that had a Sage" Darunia said. "Wait, did you say Ganondorf as in he returned from the dead?" Link asked. "Yes I know it's weird right?" Darunia said. Link began to shudder at the moment of Ganondorf returning and could remember the harsh memories that he saw and what others told him. "We thought that Ganondorf killed you brother but thank the gods I'm wrong!" Darunia yelled making Link cringe. "So I'm, a forgotten hero?" Link asked. "Everyone thought that you were killed by Ganondorf so we decided to take action and defend Hyrule until another hero arrived" Darunia said. Link felt betrayed because everyone thought he was dead when he was trying to destroy evil in Termina. "Well it was nice seeing you again Darunia, I'll see you later" Link said running out of Goron City and ran back to the Kokiri Forest and crashed into his bed. "I can't believe that I'm a forgotten hero. I thought everyone would remember me but only Saria remembered me. I wonder if Zelda remembers me" Link thought. "She does remember you Link" a voice said. Link looked out his window to look around when he noticed Kaepora Gaebora on a branch. "Oh no not you again!" Link yelled. "Hoot hoot. Now now Link I'm not going to tell you any stories about my Uncle Albert but you should know that Zelda would like to see you right away" The owl said. "Really?" Link asked. Link quickly got the rest of his gear packed, threw on a cloak and ran toward the castle.

When Link made it into the market everyone was armed with swords and spears ready to kill the forgotten hero. Link was feeling uneasy probably because nobody knew him anymore. He was about to leave the market when two men armed with swords stopped in front of him. "You're not going to hurt our Princess!" one of the boys said. "Not this again" Link mumbled and headed toward the Temple of Time when two guards stopped him armed with spears. "Don't even think about about it Dark Link" one of the guards said. The name rang through his ears, he could remember the dreaded battle with Dark Link in the Water Temple. Link cringed on the thought of killing the guards but decided to run past them. "Hey stop right there!" the same guard yelled. Link ran inside the Temple of Time but his heart sank when he noticed that the three Spiritual Stones were gone and the doors were closed.

Link was about to leave the temple when he sensed something behind him. Link went to grab the hilt of the Gilded Sword when the mysterious person threw needles toward him. Link quickly dodged the needles but he felt something wrapped around his leg. He looked down to see a chain and before he could react the chain threw him against the wall and more needles were thrown at him. Link quickly cut the chain with the Gilded Sword and jumped to dodge the needles but the attacker was already in the air with him. The attacker threw Link to the ground and landed on top of Link with a dagger pointed toward his neck. "I surprised that Link didn't find you Dark Link" Link's attacker said removing the hood and the attacker was on the ground. "I'm not Dark Link!" Link yelled. "Link said that you might say that" the person said throwing Link into the wall. "Sheik don't you recognize me?" Link asked. "Yes I recognize you as Dark Link!" Sheik yelled charging toward Link. Link removed the cloak and charged toward Sheik but realized that the Triforce of Courage wasn't glowing on his hand. "Why isn't the triforce glowing?" Link wondered as he blocked Sheik's attacks until Sheik finally tripped him and held the dagger close to his neck. "You had your chance to run but you blew it. Now prepare to die. "You never gave me a chance to run!" Link yelled. But it was too late, the blade was coming closer to Link's neck and he couldn't fight the strong Sheikah without the Triforce of Courage. Link closed his eyes and waited for his death, but the blade didn't come so he opened his eyes to Rauru standing there with Sheik looking up. "Don't kill this boy Sheik. Take him to the Sacred Realm so that the sages can decide what to do with Dark Link" Rauru said. Sheik agreed and dragged Link to the Door of Time, took out the Spiritual stones, took out her harp and played the Song of Time. The door opened and Sheik dragged Link to where the Master Sword once was. Sheik took out her harp again and played a song that Link didn't recognize. The floor opened and Sheik threw Link into the hole and the floor reappeared (or ceiling. Whatever you want to call it).


	2. The Surprising Truth

Chapter 2

The Surprising Truth

When Link woke up he found himself in a dark place with silence surrounding him. Link looked around and realized he was in the Sacred Realm. Suddenly a voice spoke and Link remembered the voice so he turned around to see Ganondorf. "I'm surprised to see you here Former Hero of Time" Ganondorf said. ""I'll kill you for sending me to this place!" Link yelled reaching for his Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield. But Link didn't feel the hilt of the Gilded Sword or the Mirror Shield and realized he was floating in mid-air. "The Sages of the Sacred Realm take your weapons magic, and Triforce piece So I'm harmless against you" Ganondorf said. "But what am I doing here anyway?" Link asked. "After you killed me the curse on Dark Link was broken and he left the Water Temple to plan his revenge. Sometime later he met Majora and made a deal with him to steal the Ocarina of Time and Dark Link could steal your identity and the Triforce of Courage, making everyone you once knew would turn against you and possible kill you" Ganondorf said. "So that's why the Kokiri, Gorons and Zelda didn't recognize me and why the Triforce of Courage wasn't glowing on my hand" Link said. "Yes but I'm afraid that you have bigger problems than just getting banished to the Sacred Realm. Dark Link plans to marry Zelda so he could rule all o Hyrule with the Triforce of Courage and Triforce of Wisdom. But he needs the Triforce of Power to take full control of Hyrule" Ganondorf said. "Why are you telling me this" Link asked. "Because you're the only one who can stop him from ruling Hyrule and Dark Link will hopefully be destroyed" Ganondorf said. Suddenly a giant blue diamond formed around Link and lifted him up to where the Sages were. The diamond disappeared and noticed that all the Sages were there with Zelda and the false Link. Link glared at Dark Link and Dark Link just gave a smirk and Zelda began her speech. "For Trespassing into an area owned by the Royal Family I hereby destroy you by the power of the sages" Zelda said. Saria was starting to cry and Darunia was really depressed about losing his sworn brother.

Zelda was about to order the sages to destroy Link when the Triforce of Power began to glow on Link's left hand. "So you're using Ganondorf's triforce piece to free yourself from the Sacred Realm. But I'm afraid it won't work Ganondorf because your time is up!" Dark Link yelled. "Oh really" Ganondorf said in Link's voice. "Huh? G-Ganondorf? I-is that you?" Dark Link stuttered. "It looks like to me that Link is scared to hear my voice again eh Link?" Ganondorf asked. "I-I'm not scared of you Ganondorf! I'll finally be rid of you once these Sages destroy you!" Dark Link yelled. Suddenly a bright light surrounded Link (and Ganondorf) and they disappeared from the Sacred Realm and landed in Hyrule Field. Link and Ganondorf got up and Link realized that he had his weapons back and still had Ganondorf's Triforce of Power. "I gave you my triforce for a reason Link" Ganondorf said. "But why?" Link asked. "In case you need me to help you out with something" Ganondorf said as he walked away and disappeared.


	3. The Search for Link

Chapter 3

The Search for Link

When Link (and Ganondorf) left the Sacred Realm Dark Link told Zelda to send the Sages to search for Link. "Okay Sages go to your homes so you can look for Ganondorf and if you see him then bring him here" Zelda said and the Sages left.

Saria returned to the Kokiri Forest and was about to go to the Forest Temple when the ground erupted and Stalfoes appeared from the ground. Saria fired a green ball of magic at the Stalfoes but nothing happened. One of the Stalfoes jumped to attack Saria when a flash of something killed the Stalfos. The Stalfoes and Saria turned to see who it was and it was Link who destroyed the first Stalfos.

The Stalfoes charged toward Link but he just stood there until they were right on top of him then he did the the Great Spin (move from Twilight Princess) on the Stalfoes killing them. Link sheathed his Gilded Sword and put his Shield on his back and turned to see Saria looking at him. "I know Saria. Ganondorf's out of the Sacred Realm but he wants to help me destroy Dark Link but I need you to believe me because nobody else will" Link said. "I know Link but I'm afraid that Zelda would find you and take you back to the Sacred Realm with Ganondorf if she sends Dark Link to find you and Ganondorf" Saria said. "Thanks for helping me but I have to gain some trust from the other sages" Link said. But Link and Saria didn't know they were being watched by Dark Link who wasn't too happy about what happened.

Darunia reached Goron City and was about to go into his throne room when a Dodongo erupted from the ground. Darunia punched the Dodongo but nothing happened. Suddenly the Dodongo was killed and Link landed where the Dodongo once was. "Go to see you Brother!" Darunia said giving Link a Goron hug almost crushing his bones. "So what brings you here?" Darunia asked. "I came here to ask some questions Darunia" Link said. "Well ask them brother" Darunia said. "Did you believe that the one standing by Zelda was Dark Link or me" Link asked. "Well Dark Link because I could sense something dark but he covered it with the Triforce but still the evil sense was leaking out" Darunia said. "Thanks for trusting me Darunia" Link said. "No problem brother" Darunia said.

When Link made it to the Zora's Domain he noticed a lot of Zora guards. Link slowly walked through the Domain when an Ice Arrow hit the wall freezing it. "You stop right there!" One of the guards said. Link ran up the path dodging Ice Arrows until he made it to the Throne Room to see Dark Link standing on the huge rock stand. "So I see you finally made it here Link or should I say Dark Link" Dark Link said. "You'll pay for what you did to my friends!" Link yelled. "I did nothing to your friends. All I did was turn into you and turned your friends against you" Dark Link said. "Where's King Zora and Princess Ruto!" Link demanded. "I got rid of Ruto for you since you didn't like her. I must say that you're a terrible fiancée for keeping Ruto waiting for seven years. That's what she said before I killed her" Dark Link said with a smirk on his face. "I kill you for that!" Link yelled taking his Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield and charged toward Dark Link. Dark Link dodged the attack and took out his sword and shield. Link charged toward Dark Link and Dark Link dodged and rammed Link into a wall with his shield. "Why didn't you stay away from Hyrule when you had the chance huh? You wouldn't have this problem if you stayed back in Termina" Dark Link said. Suddenly the Triforce of Power began to glow on Link's left hand and Dark Link managed to jump away before getting the full power of the Triforce. "So you're using the Triforce of Power well let's see how you like it when your triforce piece is used against you!" Dark Link yelled charging toward Link. Dark Link parried Link's Gilded Sword and kicked Link in the stomach then he slashed Link across the stomach and the shoulders causing him to drop the Gilded Sword and the Mirror Shield. Dark Link kicked Link into the wall and stabbed him in the stomach making blood spill over the Master Sword. "Y-you have the Master Sword?" Link choked. "Yes Link. Your Triforce of Courage allowed me to pick up the Blade of evil's bane. And now that you have the Triforce of Power. This sword thinks you're Ganondorf so farewell Link or should I say Ganondorf" Dark Link said laughing as he pushed the Master Sword deeper into Link's stomach. Dark Link was about to finish Link when he heard voices and footsteps so he took out the Master Sword from Link's stomach and ran into the walkway left from the Throne Room.

The Zora guards got to the top and saw Link in critical condition so they carried him to the infirmary where he saw Ruto being treated for her injuries. Ruto looked up to see what she thought was the impostor. "Guards finish that impostor at once!" Ruto commanded. But before Link could say anything he was stabbed in the back by a trident and was about to be electrocuted when something dropped from Link's tunic that made Ruto look. It was the Water Medallion. "Stop! That man is innocent!" Ruto yelled. The guards took out the trident and dropped him on the floor and Ruto ran to his side and told the Zoras to tend to his wounds. "So what happened to you Link?" I was fighting Dark Link who had the Master Sword along with the Triforce of Courage and almost killed me with the sword when your guards came and found me" Link said. "Dark Link tried to kill me but failed when one of Zoras found me on the bottom of the Domain floor" Ruto said. "I'll make him pay for what he did" Link said. "I'll help you in anyway I can to make sure that Dark Link goes down with Ganondorf" Ruto said. "Ganondorf's actually on our side. He wants to help us destroy Dark Link for some reason" Link said. "Well I'd keep an eye on him because he's still evil you know" Ruto said. "I know Ruto. And thanks for helping me" Link said leaving the domain with his sword and shield. "That man is going to be my husband some day" Ruto said.

When Link reached Hyrule Field he met Ganondorf with Nabooru. "Ganondorf told me the whole thing about Dark Link and I will help you since we almost killed you" Nabooru said. Link thanked Nabooru and ran to Kakariko Village. When Link reached Kakariko Village he noticed Impa fighting with a Dinolfos. Link charged toward the dinosaur with a Deku Nut in his hand and the Gilded Sword in the other. The Dinolfos noticed Link charging toward him so he hit Link with his tail getting stunned by the Deku Nut but Link couldn't get up from the intense pain in his back. Impa took the opportunity to kill the monster before the stun wore off. When the Dinolfos was killed, Impa walked over to where Link was and was about to help him when she didn't sense the power of the Triforce of Courage so she took out her dagger and was about to finish Link when something rolled out of his pocket, the Ocarina of Time. Impa stopped and put her dagger away but grabbed Link by the collar and asked him where he got the Ocarina of Time. "I got the Ocarina of Time from Zelda before I left to go search for Navi" Link choked. "I'm sorry Link but I thought that you're Dark Link but I guess that the Link at the castle with Zelda must be Dark Link!" Impa yelled. Link was in no shape to battle Dark Link again so Impa took Link to Lon Lon Ranch where Malon was waiting for Talon to return from his milk delivery. When Impa came with Link in her arms she knew that something bad happened so she showed Impa the way to the bedroom where a guy in his 20s with a sword strapped to his back in the opposite way of Link's sword. He was wearing old warrior's clothing and his hair almost looked like Link's. Malon told the man to heal Link's wounds and Impa ran back to the castle.

When Link woke up he noticed a man cleaning his wounds and he noticed Malon putting his clothes and items up in a closet and turned to see Link awake. "So I see you're awake" Malon said. "Where am I" Link asked. "Not quite awake yet huh? Well you're in Lon Lon Ranch if you don't remember and this man who's cleaning your wounds is Rusl (character from Twilight Princess). When Link's wounds were cleaned and covered he walked outside to see people working around the ranch. Malon walked up and introduced Link to the workers. (the people helping Malon, Talon, and Ingo are characters from Twilight Princess).

Later that day Link was walking around with Malon when he began to lose consciousness and fell to the ground only hearing the faint cries from Malon. When Link woke up he found himself in bed with a washcloth on his forehead, his was on a coat rack, and Malon was watching him and smiled when he woke up. "You had me worried Link" Malon said. "Sorry Malon" Link apologized. "It's okay" Malon said. Link sat up and Malon sat on the edge of the bed. "So you're the only one who didn't try to kill me?" Link asked. "I would never kill you Fairy Boy" Malon said. Link never did like being called fairy boy but he went along with it anyway. "Why did you ask that question anyway?" Malon asked. "Well you see Malon. Ever since I got back from Termina everyone have been mistaking me for Dark Link and I was almost killed every time I got into a certain area. But the people here in Lon Lon Ranch didn't attack me and I'm glad because I can finally relax and be with my friends" Link said. Malon blushed and Link moved his face closer to Malon's and Malon turned her head and inched her face closer to Link's when an explosion entered the room and inside the room was Dark Link. "Think you can just get away from me that easily? Think again!" Dark Link said charging toward Link and Malon.

Link pushed Malon out of the way and managed to get out of the bed before Dark Link hit him. Link opened a closet to find his sword and shield and took them out and charged toward Dark Link when another explosion entered the room. When the smoke cleared Ganondorf was fighting Dark Link. "Link get out of here while you still have the chance!" Ganondorf yelled. Link went back to the closet to grab the Fairy Bow and a Light Arrow. Link strung the Light Arrow and aimed the arrow at Dark Link. "Ganondorf move!" Link yelled. Ganondorf moved and Link fired the Light Arrow at Dark Link destroying him. When Dark Link was gone Link fell to the ground shaking. Malon and Ganondorf ran to his side to help him up but he collapsed to the floor again so they carried him to the bed where he was out until the next day.

When Link woke up he noticed Ganondorf was gone and Malon was in the kitchen. Link slowly got out of bed but couldn't get out because of the pain he had from yesterday. Malon came back with a bowl and noticed that Link was trying to get out of bed. "You need to stay in bed so you can recover your strength" Malon said. "Okay Malon" Link said. Malon walked over with the bowl and handed it to Link and he drank the liquid and he almost spit it out. "What was in there?" Link asked. "Red Potion, Blue Potion, Green Potion, and some herbs mixed together" Malon said. Malon took the bowl and went back into the kitchen to get some more and came back and gave the bowl to Link and he drank it down again. Later that day Link was sleeping when he starting smelling smoke so he got up out of bed and ran to drink some of the liquid and grabbed his weapons and headed out the door. When Link ran out of the house he noticed that a fire had started in the barn so he ran to where the barn was and barged in to see that Malon had collapsed so he picked her up and ran toward the door when a piece of burning wood fell to the ground blocking the path. Link took out his Ocarina and played the Song of Storms. Rain began to fall inside the barn extinguishing the flames. Link put his Ocarina away and ran back to the house to put Malon on the bed. Link put on his tunic and bottled the liquid from the pot and headed out the door. Link pulled out his Ocarina and played Epona's Song, Epona came and Link put his Ocarina away and got on Epona and rode toward Hyrule Castle.


	4. A Pirate in Hyrule

Chapter 4

A Pirate in Hyrule

This chapter contains a bar fight. The song that needs to be played in this chapter is Behind Closed Doors from Rise Against. I don't own Rise Against, Behind Closed Doors, or Zelda. Enjoy!

Link reached the front of Hyrule Castle, dismounted and ran into the market and ran into the alleyway and walked into a bar to see everyone looking at him. "So Dark Link you returned so you can attempt to kill Princess Zelda again? Well this time we're going to kill you before you kill her!" one of the guys said drawing his sword. "So this the Dark Link everyone has been out to kill?" a girl thought.

* * *

Play the song now.

* * *

The guys threw chairs at Link while the others armed themselves with broken bottles. Link toppled a table and punched a guy in the stomach and threw him into the crowd of the attackers. More people charged toward Link so he just threw more punches and threw them back again until some people decided to throw daggers so Link rolled away but when he stopped he was cut across the stomach. Link gripped his stomach giving the attackers a chance to kick him to the ground but Link had other ideas. Link tripped some of his attackers and punched the others and knocking them unconscious.

When everyone was unconscious Link walked up to the counter and was about to sit down when a dagger nearly met his chin. Link looked to see a girl about his age in white pants, red sash and bandanna, purple blouse, blue vest, white bandages around her wrists, tan skin, blonde hair, and had a sword on her left hip. "So you're Dark Link huh? Well let's see how strong you really are" the girl said drawing her sword and cut Link's tunic. Link jumped back and took out his Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield. "I'm not Dark Link!" Link yelled and charged toward the girl. The girl dodged Link's attack and slashed him in the back. Link charged toward the girl again but she dodged again so Link did a Shield Attack to stun her then he cut her across the stomach. "Now you'll pay for that!" The girl yelled. The girl charged toward Link but he dodged and was about to slash the girl but she kicked Link in the stomach sending him into the wall.

The girl landed on Link and put her sword near Link's throat. "You're as weak as I thought. You have a poor excuse for calling yourself Dark Link if you can't even kill me" the girl said. Link kicked the girl off and charged toward her. The girl dodged the attack but Link was faster so she put her sword up to block the attack but her sword shattered and Link quickly put his Gilded Sword to the girl's throat. "I already told you I'm not Dark Link. I'm Link just Link and unless you want to die I suggest you stay out of my way" Link threatened. Suddenly a guy an inch shorter than the girl with a buck tooth, blue and white striped shirt, skull belt, green pants,green hair, blue cap and a sword on his left hip came charging toward Link with great speed that Link barely had enough time to dodge. "Stay away from Miss Tetra!" the boy said drawing his sword. "Don't make this too hard on yourself" Link warned. The boy charged toward Link but Link just did a Shield Attack to stun the boy. "I warned you" Link said. Link sheathed his Gilded Sword and picked the guy up by his shirt and lifted him to where he could make eye contact. "Now tell me. Who are you and who is your leader" Link demanded. "I'm their leader" the girl said. "Who are you" Link demanded. "I'm Tetra, Leader of the pirate crew (Tetra is the same height as Link in this story). "Never heard of a girl pirate before" Link said throwing the unconscious boy at Tetra. Tetra slapped the boy and he quickly woke up. "Wah! What happened?" the boy asked. "You were knocked unconscious by a shield Niko" Tetra said.

Link put his Mirror Shield away and quickly grabbed his stomach. "You need help quickly" Tetra said. Tetra motioned Link to follow her and he followed her and her crew onto her Pirate Ship where Tetra showed Link a bedroom with just a bed and a treasure chest at the end of the bed. Link sat on the bed and Tetra removed his sword and tunic and white clothing to reveal his stomach badly cut up with most of them still bleeding. Tetra almost puked but managed to control herself and had Niko and a man in a green shirt to bandage Link up until Tetra came back with a bowl of liquid. Link drank the liquid and his face turned green and almost spit it out. "What's in this stuff!" Link yelled looking at the empty bowl. "Three year old potions" Tetra said. "Three year old? You could've killed me!" Link screamed. "You're still here aren't you?" Tetra asked. "Well-" "Then shut up and drink the liquid until your wounds heal"Tetra said.

Days passed and Link's wounds were slowly healing but the only wound that wouldn't heal was the stab mark he received from the Master Sword. Link got out of bed to look for his tunic when the door opened. Tetra had his tunic in her hands. "Your old was ripped so we made a new one for you" Tetra said. Link took the tunic and began looking at it until he realized that this one had pockets unlike his old one (This tunic is from Twilight Princess). Tetra closed the door and Link put on the tunic when a green cap fell out. "So I get new clothes and a new cap. Link threw away his old white clothes and put his items in his pockets and put his Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield on his back and headed for the door when an explosion erupted where the door was. Link covered his eyes and looked to see Dark Link with Tetra in his hands. "You should really keep an eye on your girlfriend Link" Dark Link said throwing Tetra to him. Link caught Tetra and put her on the bed. "What do you want Dark Link" Link demanded. "Me? I want my revenge for you beating me back at Lon Lon Ranch. I looked to see if you're there but you weren't so I asked that girl you're with and she never answered my question so I threw her aside" Dark Link said. "You did what!" Link yelled. "I'll kill you Dark Link!" Link took out his Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield and charged toward Dark Link but he dodged and was about to slash Link but he blocked the attack with his Mirror Shield. Link charged again but Dark Link dodged again so he did a Spin Attack to weaken Dark Link then he charged toward him and stabbed the Gilded Sword into Dark Link's stomach. Dark Link began to laugh and threw Link into the wall and took the Gilded Sword out of his stomach. "You should know by now that without the Master Sword your useless so just give up and go back to the Sacred Realm" Dark Link said. Suddenly another explosion erupted in the room and Ganondorf appeared and charged toward Link. The Gilded Sword went flying and landed on the floor with the blade in the wood. Link ran to pick up the Gilded Sword and charged toward Dark Link when Ganondorf grabbed Link's hand. "Link, I need the Triforce of Power to beat Dark Link so give it to me" Ganondorf said. Link's hand began to glow and Link was in pain and was thrown into the wall and Dark Link disappeared leaving the Master Sword behind.

When Link woke up he noticed that his left hand was glowing so he looked and realized that the Triforce of Courage was on his hand again. Link got up and looked to see that the Master Sword was in it's scabbard so he walked over and picked it up. Link unstrapped the Gilded Sword and put it in his bag and strapped the Master Sword to his back with the Mirror Shield (from Majora's Mask) to his back. "It's good to have you back old friend" Link said to the Master Sword and ran out of the ship to go to Hyrule Castle.


	5. The Final Battle with Dark Link

Chapter 5

The Final Battle with Dark Link

Link finally made it inside and was shocked to see the castle in ruin so he ran to the Throne Room and was shocked to see King Hyrule dead and Princess Zelda tied up against a pole and Dark Link with a sword to her neck. "Link?" Zelda asked. "Let her go Dark Link!" Link yelled. "Of course Link" Dark Link said. Dark Link stabbed his sword into Zelda's stomach and left the sword there while he slashed the ropes with another sword. "You told me to let her go so I did" Dark Link said. "You'll pay for that!" Link yelled charging toward Dark Link. Dark Link held out his left hand and a sword appeared and he charged toward Link. Link jumped over Dark Link and took out his Master Sword and slashed Dark Link across the back. "Now you'll pay for that!" Dark Link yelled slamming his sword against Link's Mirror Shield. The shield began to crack so Dark Link slammed his sword into the shield again and the shield shattered. Link jumped back and charged toward Dark Link again but Dark Link was already behind Link so he slashed his back and Link was in pain and Dark Link was about to finish Link when he noticed something was in his back. Dark Link looked to see the Master Sword and Link holding the Master Sword. "You think you can beat me that easily?" Dark Link asked and stabbed his sword into Link's stomach causing blood to ooze out and drip on the castle floor. Link grimaced in pain but pushed the Master Sword into Dark Link's back. Suddenly the Triforce of Courage began to glow with the Triforce of Wisdom making the blade of the Master Sword glow a bright yellow. "What!?! This is impossible!" Dark Link yelled before being swallowed up by the darkness. The Triforce pieces stopped glowing and Link fell to the ground with blood coming out of his stomach.

When Link woke up he found himself in a bed with Zelda in a bed beside him. Zelda had a big white bandage cloth around her stomach and Link's stomach was covered by the same thing but had a lot of pain. "So you're finally awake I see" Impa said. "Where am I?" Link asked. "You're in the Hyrule Castle infirmary" Impa said. Link turned to look for the Master Sword but grimaced from the pain. "It looks like Dark Link damaged your spine when his sword hit your back. But I made a special potion that will help with your whole body" Impa said. Link drank the liquid and felt really sick. "The ingredients added to the potions will make you sick" Impa said.

Weeks passed and Link was getting better. Link got up early to get his clothes and the Master Sword and headed out of the castle when he noticed Tetra waiting for him. "Come with me" Tetra said. Link followed Tetra to her ship where he found a treasure chest on the ship. "Open it" Tetra ordered. Link walked over to the treasure chest and opened it. Link looked inside to find a metal shield that looked like the Hylian Shield but instead had a picture of a pirate ship and the Triforce was above the ship. "You're welcome" Tetra said. "Oh, Thank you" Link said. "Now the reason why we gave you that shield is because you need some new weapons since some of them aren't going to work for a certain villain" Tetra said. "Ganondorf?" Link asked. "Far worse than Ganondorf" Tetra said.

Tetra ordered Gonzo to lead the ship out of Lake Hylia and the ship was headed for the Great Sea which will contain new monsters and items on the separated islands.


	6. Dragon Roost Island

Chapter 6

Dragon Roost Island

The ship finally made it to an island that had a volcano and a cloud covering the top of the volcano similar to Death Mountain. Tetra's crew and Link landed on the island and a girl around Tetra's age with a beak, brown hair in a ponytail that went down to her legs, brown shoes, blue dress, and a harp on her back came running down to greet us. "Hey Tetra it's great to see you again" the girl said. "Great to see you too Medli. This is Link. We brought him to the Great Sea so he could get some training to beat Agahnim" Tetra said. "Agahnim?" Link asked. "I'll tell you later" Tetra said. Medli was about to lead Link into the volcano when four prehistoric bird like monsters came by with two Moblins and two Bokoblins. Link took out the Master Sword and the new shield and charged toward the monsters. One of the Moblins sent Link flying with his staff blade. Tetra stole Niko's sword and ran to help Link when a Bokoblin landed in front of her.

Link shook his head to release his daze and noticed that Tetra was on the ground with a broken sword in her hand and was about to be finished so he got up and ran toward the goblin. The Bokoblin raised it's sword to finish Tetra when the goblin was split in two and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and there stood Link with the Master Sword in both hands. Suddenly a Moblin ran behind Link and was about to hit him when Link jumped behind him and did a Great Spin attack destroying him. Suddenly the remaining Bokoblin and Moblin attacked Link sending him into a rock destroying it. Link slowly got up and charged toward the monster quickly killing the Bokoblin and Moblin.

When the monsters were destroyed Link sheathed his sword and put his shield away but fell to the ground grimacing in pain and holding his stomach with blood oozing through his fingers. "Link!" Tetra and Medli yelled in unison and running toward him. "It's alright I'm just in pain from the blow I got got from the Bokoblin and Moblin" Link said getting up. "Let me take you into my room where you can recover for a while" Medli said leading Link into the volcano.

Weeks passed and Link was getting better and he was about ready to leave with Tetra and crew when Medli caught up with them with a white wand and a claw and rope item. "Here Link, I want you to have these" Medli said. Link took a look at the white wand and noticed that it was the Wind Waker so he put it in his bag and took the Grappling Hook and was about to leave the island when ten or twenty of the same birds came flying by holding Moblins and Bokoblins and dropping them on the island and leaving.

Link took out the Master Sword and shield and charged toward the Bokoblins but were bashed to the side by the Moblins. Link got up slowly and took out his Fairy Bow, strung three arrows and fired. The three arrows killed three Moblins. Link put his Fairy Bow away for the Master Sword and shield and charged toward the Bokoblins and Moblins slaying them left and right until there were only a Moblin and a Bokoblin left. Link charged toward the two monsters quickly disarming them but the Moblin managed to get a swift punch in sending Link to the ground. Link slowly managed to get up and charged toward the Moblin and quickly killed him. The Bokoblin found his sword and went to pick it up when Link stabbed him in the back killing him. Link sheathed his sword and shield and was about to get on the ship when he fell to the ground clenching his stomach with blood oozing through his fingers and Medli and Tetra ran up to him. "Are you all right Link?" Tetra asked trying to hold him up. "Yeah I'll be alright" Link said. Link and Tetra returned to the ship and set sail toward an island that would be a challenge for Link.


	7. Forest Haven

Chapter 7

Forest Haven

When the Pirate Ship reached the island. Tetra was surprised to see the island in flames. Link was in horror looking at the burning island. Link ran into his room to change into his Goron Tunic and ran outside. Link jumped off the ship and landed into the inferno and ran to find the center of the island. When Link found the center he took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Storms and a huge rain cloud appeared over the island and rain began to pour over the island putting out the flames. When the flames were gone Link returned to his green tunic and put his Ocarina away and headed into the forest.

When Link was inside the island he noticed he was in a huge tree. "This reminds me of going into the Great Deku Tree to kill Gohma" Link said walking around until he found a huge tree. Link looked at the tree closely until he noticed red and green jelly like creatures began to appear around the tree. Link took out his Fairy Bow and fired and arrow at one of the jelly creatures killing it so he took another arrow and fired at a green one and that one was killed. When Link killed the jelly creatures Link put his bow away and was about to explore some more when he noticed a Darknut dropped from the sky and landed in front of him.

Link took out his Master Sword and Shield and charged toward the huge warrior. The Darknut blocked Link's attack with his shield and threw Link back with his shield and was about to slay Link when he brought his shield up to block the attack but the shield shattered upon impact and Link was surprised by this and quickly rolled away. The Darknut's sword was stuck so he took out a sword that was strapped to his hip and charged toward Link. Link dodged the attack and looked for a weakness on the Darknut's armor, but none was shown. Link charged toward the Darknut again but it threw Link back with it's shield. Link hit a wall and fell to the ground. Link slowly got up but he was too slow. The Darknut grabbed Link by the throat and lifted him up and was about to crush his neck when the Triforce of Courage began glow through Link's leather gauntlets. The Darknut dropped Link but he already had his sword at the armored warrior's sword hand. Link quickly sliced it off and was about to go for the Darknut's torso when the shield hit Link into the same wall he hit before. Link got up but fell unconscious and the Triforce of Courage faded.


	8. Imprisoned in the Twilight Realm

Chapter 8

Imprisoned in the Twilight Realm

Link slowly woke up and found himself chained to a floor that was made out of some kind of stone making it hard for people to escape. Dried blood covered the stone floor and all Link could see was gray. Link felt a little lighter and noticed that his weapons were gone except for his hidden bag. Link looked around his dusty cell and heard footsteps so he pretended he was still asleep. The guards unlocked Link's cell door and walked in. One of the guards picked Link up by the throat and carefully examined him and dropped him to the floor still pretending to be asleep. "How can someone still be asleep after being picked up by the throat and dropped on the floor is beyond me" One of the guards said. "Maybe he's dead" the other guard said. "How can he be dead? The Darknut brought him in when he was breathing like a normal person would, not like I ever saw them breathing" The guard said. The two guards walked out of Link's cell and locked the door and waited for them to be out of earshot. Link got up and started coughing rubbing his neck when he heard a voice across from his cell. "So it looks like you managed to survive the guard's examination" the guy said. "Where am I" Link asked. "You're in the deep part of the Sacred Realm known as the Twilight Realm" the guy said. "What? But I never did anything wrong!" Link yelled. "Everyone here knows that but the guards being controlled don't know that so they think everyone is guilty of something" the guy said. "Who are you?" Link asked. "I'm a Twili imprisoned by my own princess for being a traitor to her" the Twili said. Suddenly the door opened and a guard came with a creature wearing an ancient crown with orange hair in his hand opened Link's cell door and threw the creature in and noticed Link awake. "Aw so you are awake. I'll notify the king that you're awake" the guard said locking the cell door and walking away. "I'll get that bastard for what he's done to my kingdom" the creature said. "Who are you?" Link asked. "Who am I? I think you mean what am I because I used to be the princess of Twilight until the false king came and turned me into a hideous imp!" the imp said crying. Link was about to comfort the imp when his left hand began to glow. Link looked and noticed that his hand was turning into a paw and managed to break the other chains when he was transforming but couldn't break the chain on his left paw so he tried to chew on it when he passed out.

When Link woke up and noticed a guard in horror at what he was looking at. Link looked around and noticed that the guard was staring at him and was in horror as well. "What happened to me!" Link shrieked but came out as a howl which made the guard drop his spear and ran out of the dungeon. Link couldn't believe he was turned into a monster and didn't even realize that the chain on his left paw was destroyed until Link looked down to see that the chain was destroyed. "You're welcome" the imp said. Link looked to see the imp out of the cell. "The name's Midna and if you want out then you'll have to do something for me" Midna said. Link didn't care, all he wanted to do was get out so he looked around and noticed the bars were a little rusted so he tackled the bar and the bars broke setting him free from the cell. Midna got onto Link's back and he tried to attack the thing on his back until he noticed that it was Midna and Link calmed down a bit. Midna told Link where to go and Link went there until he found a weapon shack so he walked in and found the Master Sword in it's scabbard. Link ran to grab it with his mouth and the sword glowed releasing Link from the twilight's grasp and Link returned to normal.

When Link reached the last room in the castle the door slammed behind him surprising him. Link turned to see a guy in a red robe looking out the window and beside him was a guy in a black cloak and wearing a strange helmet. "So I see that you managed to break out of your cell and found your sword and came in here but I'm afraid that you have much to learn before you can face me. Link" the guy in the red robe said. "How do you know my name" Link demanded. "I just do is there a problem with it?" the guy said. "Sir shall I dispose of him?" the guy in the weird mask asked. "No let him stay here if he chooses" the guy said.

Midna appeared from Link's shadow and noticed the same guy that threw her in the dungeon cell with Link. "Zant!" Midna yelled. The guy with the mask swung his sleeve and Midna went into a wall. Link ran to her side but a magic barrier appeared around her. Link took out his sword. "So it seems that we pissed you off didn't we" Zant said. "Zant let me handle Link" the guy said. "Who are you" Link demanded. "I'm Agahnim. Leader and ruler of the Twilight and Sacred Realm" Agahnim said. "Why did you bring me here. I did nothing wrong" Link said. "I had the Darknut bring you here so I could see if the legend is true" Agahnim said disappearing and reappeared behind Link but he managed to dodge Agahnim's attack and noticed something on his cloak. The Eye of Truth.

Link charged toward Agahnim but he dodged Link's attack and reappeared in the air with two balls of magic stored up in his hands and about to fire them when something stabbed Agahnim in the back causing him to fall to the ground. "You should know when to drop your guard and when not to" Link said stringing a Light Arrow and fired the arrow hitting the Master Sword making Agahnim scream in pain. Link walked over and took out the sword out of Agahnim's dead body and sheathed it and was about to help Midna out of the barrier when Link was thrown into a wall by an energy ball. "You think you can kill me? Well think again!" Agahnim yelled blood dripping from his mouth and from his wound. Link took out the Master Sword but was thrown to the ground when Agahnim shoved him to create a lightning bolt. Link dodged but Agahnim fired a beam of energy at Link which sent him into a wall.

Link slowly got up which surprised Agahnim. "If you keep pushing yourself to come at me then you'll die" Agahnim said. "Why are you telling me this" Link demanded. "Because you don't need to push yourself to die for those you love because you'll be hurting them more to see you hurt then you'll be seeing yourself get hurt" Agahnim said. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit Link in his back electrocuting him and threw him to the ground and the smell of burnt flesh filled the room. "I had to do that because I knew you wouldn't listen but I guess you'll never learn when it comes to fighting for your friends" Agahnim said. Suddenly Link turned into little black squares and disappeared through the roof.


	9. Escaping the Twilight Realm

Chapter 9

Escaping the Twilight Realm

Link was waking up and found himself in a room filled with Twili. A Twili came to Link with a tray filled with bowls and gave one of the bowls to Link. Link drank the liquid but spat it right back into the bowl right when it touched his tongue. "What's in this stuff!" Link shrieked. "Oops. Should've warned you before you drank it" The Twili said giving Midna the same liquid who drank it in one gulp. Link drank the liquid again and it tasted sweet instead of sour. "I guess I should've told you that the liquid gets sour fast" The Twili said taking Link's bowl and heading out the door. Link got out of bed, strapped the Master Sword to his back and was about to see how Midna was doing when something was banging against the door so Link took out his sword and waited for the thing on the other side of the door. The Door burst open and was thrown toward Link who dodged and charged toward what looked like Darknuts. Link charged toward them with the Master Sword poised for a death stab and the Darknuts went to bash Link with their shields when he jumped to dodge the shield attacks and stabbed one of the Darknuts in the face, took out his Fairy Bow, strung the Light Arrow and fired killing the Darknut and repeating the process.

After the Darknuts were killed Midna had gotten out of bed and floated toward Link but fell to the ground. Link sheathed his sword and ran to help Midna back to her bed but told him she was fine and told him that whenever he was ready to head back to the light world she would send him back to Forest Haven.

Days passed and Link and Midna were getting better. The next day Midna sent Link back to Forest Haven. When Link returned to Forest Haven he noticed the Darknut was still there so he took out his sword and charged toward the unsuspecting Darknut, twirled, and stabbed the Master Sword into the Darknut's face and it fell into the shallow water. Link walked over and took out the sword when the hand reached up to grab Link's throat surprising Link and pulling him down to the water trying to drown him when the Triforce of Courage glowed again scaring the Darknut. Link got up and charged toward the Darknut slicing its head off. The body fell next to its head and the head began to reattach itself to its body surprising Link again so he charged toward the Darknut dodging sword swings and shield attacks and stabbed the Darknut in the face again. Took out the Fairy Bow, strung a Light Arrow and fired killing the Darknut. Link walked over and took out the Master Sword and sheathed it and returned to Tetra's pirate ship.

When Link got to the pirate ship Tetra's expression turned from pure happiness to serious. "Where have you been!" Tetra yelled. "Long story" Link said. trying to wave it off. Later that Day Midna appeared from Link's shadow and told him to go where he lived to find something she needed and quickly warped Link to Hyrule Field where he camped for the night.


	10. Return to the Forest Temple

Chapter 10

Returning to the Forest Temple

Link woke up the next day, got dressed into his Hero's Clothes, ate the breakfast he took from Tetra's pirate ship, cleaned up camp, took out a map of Hyrule and looked to see where the first place to look for the item when Midna appeared. "We could probably look here first to see if it's there" Midna said pointing to the Kokiri Forest. Link put the map away, took out the Ocarina of Time and played Epona's Song. Epona came and Link climbed up onto Epona's saddle and rode toward the entrance to the Kokiri Forest.

When Link made it to the entrance he dismounted and ran into the Kokiri Forest. When Link got into the Kokiri Forest his face was in horror as he found his home being terrorized by Skulltulas, Wolfos, Big Babas, Mad Shrubs, Octoroks, and Moblins. Link took out his sword and charged toward a skulltula who was about to go into Saria's house. Link jumped up and threw the Master Sword at the spider's face killing it. Link took out the Master Sword from the spider's dead body and charged toward a Moblin who was about to destroy the Kokiri Forest shop. Link switched his sword for the Fairy Bow and strung three arrows and fired them at the same time killing the Moblin.

After Link killed the monsters terrorizing the Kokiri Forest. The Kokiri children came out and cheered when they saw Link with the Master Sword in his hand. Link walked toward them and noticed Saria and Mido weren't in the group of Kokiri so he asked where they were and one of them told him that they were both taken by a Moblin to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link shuddered at the memories of trying to reach the Forest Temple with only a Hookshot in his hand. Link ran back to his house to grab the Mirror Shield (OoT) and ran deep into the Lost Woods.

When Link reached the Sacred Forest Meadow he noticed the gate was back up so he took out the Master Sword and Mirror Shield and slowly walked up to the gate and nothing appeared so he looked around until he looked behind him and noticed an Iron Knuckle and a Darknut standing there with their weapons drawn. Link charged toward the Iron Knuckle when the Darknut came alive and sent Link flying into the gate. Link slowly got up and managed to dodge the Darknut's attack but was slammed into a wall by the Iron Knuckle's Axe. Link slowly got up with blood dripping from his bottom lip. Link went to take a step when he felt a sharp pain surge through his body. Link looked down and noticed blood pouring from his stomach wound and realized that the Iron Knuckle had hit him in the stomach with the blade of the axe and not the side. Link fell to his knees gripping his stomach and dropping the Master Sword eyes wide open. Blood coming out of Link's wound turns into a waterfall of blood. The Iron Knuckle walked toward Link and was about to finish him off when a Stalfos wearing rusted armor appeared in front of Link and blocked the attack with it's rusted shield. The Iron Knuckle was surprised by this encounter and began to talk to the Stalfos in a non-hylian tongue. "What are you doing saving the Forgotten Hero. Have you lost your mind?" The Iron Knuckle asked. "I am not one of you. I'm the former hero's guardian sent by the goddesses" the Stalfos said in a non-hylian tongue. "Then you must perish" The Iron Knuckle said in a non-hylian voice. The Stalfos just stood there and waited for the Iron Knuckle to get close to where he can deliver a crushing blow. The Iron Knuckle charged toward the Stalfos with its axe raised and was about to bring it down on the Stalfos when it thrusted its sword into the Iron Knuckle's touch armor killing it. The Darknut saw this and charged toward the Stalfos but was killed when the Stalfos fired an armor piercing lightning bolt killing it.

After the Iron Knuckle and Darknut were killed the gate opened leading to the Forest Temple. The Stalfos turned around to see Link pale as ever and blood still pouring out. The Stalfos sheathed its sword and pulled out a bottled fairy, opened the bottle and the fairy flew around Link reviving him and the lost blood was back in his body. Link got back on his feet and noticed a Stalfos so he got into a battle stance. "I'm not your enemy Link. I'm your Guardian sent by the goddesses to be sure that you accomplish your task of ridding both worlds of evil" The Stalfos said. Link sheathed the Master Sword and put away the Mirror Shield. "Who are you" Link demanded. "You may call me the Hero's Shade. And if you want to rid both worlds of evil then I must teach you the secret art of using a sword" The Hero's Shade said. "I already know the secret art of the sword" Link said walking past the hero's shade. "Then show the secret art if you think you can just take out evil in both worlds" The Hero's Shade said. "I killed Ganondorf here in Hyrule and I killed Majora's Mask in Termina and I didn't use a single hidden attack" Link said. "I don't believe you know the secret art of the sword" The Hero's Shade said. "Then come at me" Link said his back toward the Hero's Shade. "Very well then" The Hero's Shade said unsheathing his sword. Hero's Shade charged toward Link and Link performed the Mortal Draw sending the Hero's Shade into a wall. "Hm perhaps you can perform the attack at a given point" Hero's Shade said. "I told you didn't I" Link said with the Master Sword still in his hand. "If you want to o save your friends you might want to go now" Hero's Shade advised. Link sheathed the Master Sword and ran into the maze surprised that he didn't find any Moblins.

When Link reached the entrance to the Forest Temple he felt a shiver envelop his body remembering when he had to fight three Stalfoes, four poes, and Phantom Ganon. Link took out his Longshot and fired it at the tree propelling him to the ground under the tree and he ran inside unknown of what he would find inside.


End file.
